Temptation
by Coinkitink
Summary: Set after CoTP. Elizabeth is beginning to believe that Will and life at Port Royal isn’t enough for her and that her heart truly lies somewhere else. Every night she leaves the safety of her home and becomes a different person, slowly destroying her relat
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set after CoTP. Elizabeth is beginning to believe that Will and life at Port Royal isn't enough for her and that her heart truly lies somewhere else. Every night she leaves the safety of her home and becomes a different person, slowly destroying her relationship with Will and her own life. Is anyone able to put an end to Elizabeth's self-destructive cycle?

_A/N. My first attempt on a PoTC non-one shot. Not too sure where I'm going with this, let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Disney owns all...even me..._

* * *

'_**Belonging – **(noun) happiness felt in a secure relationship.'__

* * *

_

"Elizabeth? Are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth cringed as, once again, Will asked her if she was 'feeling okay'. She felt like grabbing something heavy and smacking him on the head with it. Not because she was angry with him…just because he made her angry.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Elizabeth replied politely, smiling at her fiancé. Will frowned and put a hand to Elizabeth's forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes and batted his hand away.

"Yes, I'm fine." She repeated.

The couple were currently sitting in the living room of the house Elizabeth's father had bought for them. Though he still didn't completely agree with the relationship he knew it made his daughter happy, so he made sure that they had a 'proper' place to live and that William was earning a 'proper' income.

'_Proper.'_ Elizabeth thought, sourly. _'Who is he to judge what is 'proper' and what isn't?'_

"Elizabeth, are you listening?" Will's voice broke into Elizabeth's inner-rant.

"Of course." She lied. "Carry on."

"I'm finished." Will sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with you lately. You don't seem as though you're really here."

"I am here." Elizabeth felt annoyance pulling at her from inside, twisting and tightening her stomach. "I'm always here. I never bloody leave here!" Will winced slightly at Elizabeth's tone.

"I wish you wouldn't curse so." He said, in a voice that reminded Elizabeth strongly of her father. "And I was just saying that Robert and his wife have invited us over for tea tomorrow." Elizabeth scrunched her nose.

"Why would Dobbin want us at his house. He doesn't approve of you at all." Elizabeth said, bluntly.

"Robert and I have become better acquainted over the last few weeks. He gave us a large order…"

Elizabeth felt her mind wandering elsewhere as it usual did when Will started talking about his work. He was still a blacksmith but, no doubt thanks to Governor Swann, he was now fairly well known.

"…and his wife is a nice woman as well."

"Retta?" Elizabeth let out an unladylike snort. "She's nothing more than a snob. Thank god they didn't have children!"

"She's not a 'snob' she's just rather…proud. And her name is Loretta. She dislikes being called Retta."

"And I dislike being called Libbie but that doesn't stop her." Elizabeth sighed. "Do we have to go?"

"I've already said we would go."

"Can't you just say that something's come up?"

"Elizabeth…" William said in a 'you're being unreasonable' tone.

"Fine." Elizabeth stood up. "I suppose I should find something to wear."

"It's not until tomorrow."

"And how would it look if I turned up in something I've worn before? Surely it would be embarrassing for you." Elizabeth said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Yes…I suppose you're right." Will agreed, not noticing the sarcasm in Elizabeth's voice or the incredulous look on her face. "Would you like me to send for a maid to help?"

"No thank you. I'm sure I can manage." Elizabeth replied, turning on her heel and walking upstairs.

When she got into her…**their**…bedroom Elizabeth threw herself onto the bed. She lay there for a few moments, trying to contain the urge to have a very loud and very childish tantrum. Elizabeth wasn't angry at with Will. She was angry with what he meant for her.

Once upon a time William Turner was excitement to Elizabeth. He'd been rescued from a wreckage and he'd worn a pirate medallion. When they were growing up Elizabeth would play with him outside. She knew it annoyed her father but, to her, it made it even more worthwhile. Elizabeth always knew that she'd end up with Will and that thought had always made her warm inside. Because he was special. He wasn't like all the other men that she saw. He was impulsive, rash and exciting.

Elizabeth couldn't remember the exact moment when all that fell away.

It could've been when she was taken by the pirates.

'_No, because he was still the same then. He still acted before thinking.'_

It could've been when she'd met Captain Jack Sparrow. Maybe she was comparing Will's character to Jack's.

'_Not that I want Will to be like Jack. Jack is just an example…just an extreme of what I thought Will was.'_ Elizabeth mentally added.

Or maybe it was when they moved in together and Will started listening to what her father had to say.

'_Yes, that must be it. My father is trying to mould Will into something he's not.' _Elizabeth thought. _'That must be why I'm feeling like this…because my father can't stop interfering…I do love Will.'_

Elizabeth sat up and looked determinedly at the wall.

'_I love Will…and nothing will change that…**nothing.**'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed…it made me hyper! **

**Smithy – Yes, I have portrayed Will as being slightly dull. It may not be a completely accurate portrayal of how he was in the movie but he will change and he is only behaving like this to set-up the story. It is also an issue for Elizabeth so you're not the only one. :-) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Gea – If its more you want then more you shall have. Thanks x**

**Ditte – I've written the next chapter as well but I need to get a bit further ahead before I post it…stupid school getting in the way of everything. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Catins – I think (hope!) that I'll stick with this one and keep it going for a while…lets just hope writer's block doesn't catch up with me. Thanx for reviewing**

**Sassy Sparrow – I'm fairly certain _something_ will change that ;-) Hopefully I'll take this fic somewhere…where, though, I'm not too sure.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me onto alert or added this fic onto their favourites. And an especially huge thank you to Sassy Sparrow who added me onto her C2….thank you!!!**

**Okay…I'm done…on with the chapter!**

* * *

'_**Deceit – **(noun) the act or practice of deceiving; concealment or distortion of the truth for the purpose of misleading; duplicity; fraud; cheating.'_

* * *

"Well that wasn't too painful." Will joked as he and Elizabeth walked through the front door. They had just gotten back from Robert and Loretta's house, though it was more of a mansion…not unlike their own 'house'.

"It was…pleasant." Elizabeth lied. Truth be told she'd been bored to tears after five minutes of listening to Will and 'Dobbin' talk about work.

"They're lovely people." Will said, removing his coat and hanging it on the stand. Elizabeth walked into the front room and sat on the divan, happy to be away from the critical eyes of Loretta Edmond. "I hope we're like them one day."

'_What? Boring and bitter? That's a wonderful goal to wish to achieve.'_ Elizabeth thought, however she smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I'm going up to bed." Will said, placing a light kiss on Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Elizabeth said, wishing for once he'd just kiss her properly.

'_Maybe that's my problem.' _Elizabeth thought. _'Maybe I'm just eager to marry him.'_ Sighing, Elizabeth walked into the spare room where they kept all the things they had been given but didn't actually need. In the far corner, underneath a sewing kit, was a dark red chest. Quietly, Elizabeth moved the sewing kit and opened the chest and removed the contents. A pair of faded black breeches, brown suede boots, an off-white poet shirt and a brown hat. Elizabeth quickly changed into the outfit and left the room. She placed her engagement ring on the mantelpiece and attached one of Will's cutlasses to her belt. Pulling the hat further down Elizabeth silently walked upstairs and climbed out one of the windows. She didn't know why she didn't just use the front door…it just seemed more fitting to climb out the window.

Elizabeth sat in the corner of a musty bar, the smell of sweat and alcohol floating in the air. Once the smell and the sight of the building would have repulsed Elizabeth but, over time, she'd warmed to it. A tall, well built man walked over to Elizabeth and took a seat opposite her. Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"Hello Penn." She greeted. The man grinned at her a placed a glass of gin in front of her.

"Evenin' Tabby." Penn rumbled. Elizabeth had met Penn the first time she came into the bar, she had gotten some trouble of some of the 'regulars' and Penn came to her rescue. When he'd asked for her name she had panicked and said the first name that came into her head…Tabitha. And from that night onwards, nearly every night, she became Tabby. A common sailor who had 'gotten on the wrong side of the law'. Though she occasionally felt guilty about lying to people, especially to Penn who had become a good friend to her, it was exciting. For a few hours a night she could be who she wanted to be without having to worry about propriety or what people thought of her. She could do what she wanted. She was free.

"Quiet night." Penn remarked.

"Aye." Elizabeth agreed, looking round. A figure caught her eye. He was standing at the bar talking to a busty red-head. Elizabeth scrunched her eyes until she recognised him. It was Robert.

"Well blow me down." She muttered. "Dobbin's gone and got himself a life." Elizabeth chuckled. "Looks like we've all got our little secrets." Penn raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Yer a curious one Tabby." He said. "I'll never understand ye." Elizabeth smiled.

"Maybe it's best ye don't understand me Penn." Elizabeth said, feeling smug upon seeing the intrigue on Penn's face.

"Ye heard the latest news from Port Royal?" Penn asked, signalling for the barmaid to bring him another drink.

"More gossip?" Elizabeth joked. "I'm startin' to think yer a woman Penn." Penn glared good-naturedly at Elizabeth. "Go on then."

"The Guv'ner's daughter, Eleanor or sumthin'."

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth corrected automatically, then she coughed. "Uh…it's Elizabeth."

"How'd ye know that?" Penn asked suspiciously. "I thought ye said ye came from up there somewhere." Penn waved his arm in a general north direction. It was true. Elizabeth had told Penn that she'd only been to Port Royal once or twice in her lifetime. The bar they were currently sitting in was a mile or so north of Port Royal.

"I…I do." Elizabeth stammered. "I jus' remember….um….'twas me mother's name." Elizabeth cursed herself for forgetting her current alias.

"Hmm." Penn still looked slightly suspicious but carried on nonetheless. "Well she's set to be marryin' a blacksmith this month."

"What?!" Elizabeth's voice jumped a few octaves.

"I know. Seems a bit strange to me. But it's a set. They'll be wed before the month is up."

'_No I won't!!!' _Elizabeth thought, angrily.

"Where'd ye hear that from?" Elizabeth asked, trying to regain her cool but she could hear her original English accent slipping back into her voice.

"A friend of the groom." Penn replied, drinking deeply. "The thing is…she don't even know yet. Meant to be a surprise. I don' know 'bout you but I can't see 'er takin' that too well. Thought it was meant to be a woman's job to plan her dream weddin'." Elizabeth's head began to spin and she stood up.

"I…I've just remembered…I've gotta go." Elizabeth rushed to the door, she could hear Penn's calls of 'Tabby!' behind her but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was getting as far away as possible.

The next morning Elizabeth was awoken by bright sunlight streaming through the open window in her bedroom.

"Morning miss." Said a maid, fastening the curtains back, as Elizabeth slowly sat up. She looked around. She was in her nightdress so she must have made it home alright the night before. She couldn't remember much. She remembered fleeing outside and down a road.

'_I hope no-one recognised me' _Elizabeth thought vaguely, her mind still reeling from last night's events.

"Good morning, Sophie." Elizabeth replied politely, then a thought struck her. "Sophie…has anyone mentioned mine and William's engagement to you?" Sophie suddenly looked uncomfortable and Elizabeth smirked.

'_Yahtzee.' _

"Sophie?" Elizabeth pressed.

"N…no, miss." Sophie mumbled, pottering around the room.

"Sophie. Lying doesn't become you." Elizabeth wrapped her satin dressing gown around her and stood up.

"I'm…I'm not permitted to say miss. Your father would have my head if I told you and I need this job, miss. Please, don't…"

"Sophie." Elizabeth held up a hand to stop the woman's babbling. "My _father_," Elizabeth spat the name out her features curling in disdain "won't know a thing. I just want to know so that…" _'so that I can bloody stop it.' _"…that I can be prepared." Sophie seemed to be contemplating Elizabeth's words and Elizabeth smirked.

"Well…you promise you won't say you heard it from me?" Sophie bit her lip, her large brown eyes widening in worry. Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. Your father and Mr Turner 'ave been planning the wedding. They've told us, us being the servants, to make sure you don't find out. They say they want it to be a surprise. The ceremony is set for the 29th….three weeks today." Elizabeth stood still for a moment, taking in all the information she'd been given. Then she silently left the room and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Sophie had never heard a grown woman scream like that in all her thirty-three years.

* * *

**A/N. I'm not sure when I'll next update…I have the next chapter ready but I want to be a few chapter ahead before posting so I can update on a regular basis. As always, reviews are appreciated and will always be replied to.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, Disney owns all except the plot AND Penn, Loretta and Dobbin...they're all mine!!! gets power crazy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I'm baaack. I should probably re-read this chapter and make sure there aren't any gaping holes but I'm…making up excuses again.**

**Smithy – It is out of character for Will and it is intentional. No-one has said he's going to stay like that though…**

**DeppnBloom - smirk Oh I think he might make an appearance…sooner rather than later…**

**Gea – I have an idea for the chapter after the next one…but its pretty much completely open from there. Lets just hope my muse kicks in before then 'ey?**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, every time I get a new one I start writing again. **

* * *

'_**Confrontation – **(noun) 1. a bold challenge; 2. discord resulting from a clash of ideas or opinions; 3. a hostile disagreement face-to-face.'_

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the dining room, at the table, drumming her fingernails against the wood. Will was due home any moment…and Elizabeth was waiting. Elizabeth glanced at the clock and heard the front door open.

'_Right on time…as usual.' _And for some reason that made Elizabeth even angrier than before.

"I'm home." Will called, closing the door. Elizabeth didn't reply. "Elizabeth?" Will stuck his head round the doorway, he smiled. "There you are." Elizabeth continued to drum her fingers against the table. Will walked into the room, looking slightly worried. "Elizabeth?"

"Sit down, William." She requested, coldly. Will gulped and did as he was told.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"What are we doing on the 29th?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"Uh…"

"Of this month. The 29th of May." Elizabeth looked at Will. He was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

'_Good.' _

"N…nothing to my knowledge, darling…why?"

'_Liar.'_

"Just wondering." Elizabeth said lightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…quite."

"Oh…so you're not planning any surprise weddings on that date then?" Elizabeth continued in the same light tone, but there was an undeniable anger in her eyes. Will gulped.

"Uh…well…."

"When were you going to tell me exactly?" Elizabeth's anger broke through into her voice. "Or weren't you going to tell me at all?"

"Lizzie…"

Elizabeth bristled at the nickname. Only one person had ever called her Lizzie…and it wasn't Will.

"How many people know?" Elizabeth's now clenched fist started shaking. "Obviously my father knows as you've been planning it together. And I'd presume the staff know. Does Dobbin know?"

"Robert." Will corrected automatically, then cringed. He knew that wasn't a good move.

"So how many people know Will? How many people have you and my father let in on this little scheme?"

"You make it sound as if we were doing something bad…"

"I do believe lying is a sin, Mr Turner." Elizabeth's voice began to shake with anger.

"It wasn't to spite you! It was meant to be a surprise!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like my father. You act like my father. It's like you're becoming him!"

"I'm not your father, Elizabeth." Will argued, becoming angry himself.

"You're close enough! I don't want to marry my father William!"

"I am not your father!" Will slammed his fist against the table, Elizabeth winced slightly but didn't back down.

"Not yet you're not. But give it a few months, maybe a year, and you'll be wearing a white wig."

"And what would be so bad about that? Maybe I want to make something of myself!"

"You **are** something! You're my fiancé! The man I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"So I'm meant to live in your shadow for the rest of my life?"

"Of course not. But I refuse to become something I'm not, which is what you and my father are trying to make me into! You're different Will." Elizabeth's eyes began to glisten.

"You used to be so much more than this, Elizabeth." Will said, coldly. "You used to be a proper lady."

"And you used to be William Turner!"

"I am still William Turner…maybe it was you who misunderstood me."

"I did not misunderstand you! I knew you! You never used to be like this!"

"People change." Will stood up. "You're going to have to accept that, Elizabeth."

"Why? Why should I accept it?" Elizabeth rose from her chair. "Why should I just become another housewife?"

"Because that is your place." Will replied simply. His matter-of-factness made Elizabeth see red and before she knew what she was doing she'd slapped Will across the face and stormed upstairs. She gave a silent prayer to the Gods when she saw 'Tabitha's' clothes under the bed. Elizabeth quickly changed into them and climbed out the window, down the vines and landed gently on the grass.

Elizabeth decided to walk the mile that evening to clear her head so by the time she'd gotten out of Port Royal and to the bar it was around midnight.

"Tabby!" Penn grinned and waved Elizabeth over to a table. Elizabeth smiled weakly and took a seat.

"Hello Penn." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Penn asked immediately, his brow furrowing. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a long day." Elizabeth tried to smile again but she found her lips unable to move. Penn nodded understandingly.

"Okay…if ye want to talk to me about it then I'm here." Elizabeth had to fight back tears at Penn's kindness.

'_Oh, Penn.' _Elizabeth thought sadly_. 'If only you knew how I've lied to you.'_

"So," Elizabeth said, forcing herself to forget her pain. "How was work on the docks today?" Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled into a light hearted conversation, though in the back of her mind she was still thinking about her father and her deteriorating relationship with Will.

"Are ye sure everythin's okay, Tabby?" Penn asked, obviously noticing Elizabeth's mind was elsewhere.

"Yes…sorry. I'm just tired. What were ye sayin'?" Elizabeth tried to pay attention to what her friend was saying.

"I was just tellin' ye that I saw an old friend today. Well, wouldn't really call 'im a friend. We've met a few times. He said he might drop in here…he ain't too fond of the rum here…says they water it down too much."

"He's not wrong." Elizabeth muttered, thinking of the rum she'd had when on the island with Jack.

Jack Sparrow. Her mind kept wandering back to him and she wasn't sure why. He was a curious character. He'd saved her life…then, moments later, threatened it. Elizabeth had never quite been able to understand whom he served.

'_He serves himself, of course.' _Elizabeth thought._ 'He's a pirate.'_

But he wasn't just any pirate. Elizabeth remembered what Mr Gibbs had told her about Jack during her short stay with them. He'd told her about the mutiny. Barbossa seemed to think Jack was soft because he didn't kill unnecessarily.

'_Doesn't that make him a good man?' _Elizabeth mentally shook her head._ 'Of course he's not a good man! He's a pirate!'_

"…got himself a crew." Penn hadn't noticed the lack of attention Elizabeth was giving him and for that she was grateful. Elizabeth nodded slightly as Penn continued talking about his 'old friend who was more of an acquaintance'. "Ah! Here he is!" Penn suddenly stood up and started beckoning someone over. "Mate! Over here!"

"Penn, my ol' friend." Elizabeth sat up a bit straighter, she recognised that voice. The slightly slurred, rum-roughened voice…

"Good t' see ye." Penn said to the man. "This is Tabitha."

"Alright luv?" Slowly Elizabeth raised her head to look upon the man. And found her self staring into the deep brown of eyes of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth gulped.

'_Oh shit.'_

* * *

**A/N. Guess who's back…back again…Jack is back…tell a friend. Or just leave a review…either will do :P**


End file.
